Fire Magic
Mana Ability At the beginning of each round, Fire Mages may extinguish any number flames within range 6 of them. If they do, they gain 4 Mana per flame. Notes: Flames extinguished for Mana cannot be relit, unless they happen to be alive, in which case they may not be relit in the same round they are extinguished. Additionally, Ignited targets may only be extinguished the turn after they are ignited. Weapon Attacks Touch of Flame '(''Mysticism, Ranged) Cost: 1 TP, X Mana (must be a multiple of 6) Damage: X/6 per success Range: 1 Effect: This attack ignores defense from armor. If this attack would do at least 1 damage, the target is set on fire. At the beginning of each of your turns, he receives the same amount of damage done to him by the attack until he takes an action to extinguish the fire. 'Bonfire '(Mysticism) Cost: 4 TP, X Mana (must be a multiple of 6) Damage: X/6 per success Range: 3 (AoE) Effect: X must be at least 1. Choose any open flame within 6 spaces of you. This attack hits all characters within two spaces of that flame and ignores defense from armor. Afterwards, all spaces next to the original flame are set ablaze and count as flames of their own. Note that this is meant to symbolize the object crumbling, and its flaming pieces spreading. If the object cannot feasibly crumble and there are no objects in the nearby spaces to catch fire, the fire does not spread. All flames created by Fire Magic count as environmental hazards of medium severity. 'Fireball '(Mysticism, Melee) Cost: 3 TP, X Mana (must be a multiple of 6) Damage: X/6 per success Range: 6 Effect: This attack ignores defense from armor. If this attack would do at least 1 damage, the target is set on fire. At the beginning of each of your turns, he receives the same amount of damage done to him by the attack until he takes an action (costing 0 TP) to extinguish the fire. Spells '''Ignite: Whenever you make any type of attack on a target, you may pay 2 Mana to Ignite them. Ignited targets are set on fire as described under Fireball, and the recurring damage they suffer is equal to the damage done by your attack. Wildfire: At the beginning of each round, you may pay 2 Mana. If you do, extend each open flame within 10 spaces of you by 1 space (e.g. a single open flame would turn into 5 open flames, provided there was enough empty space). Similar to Bonfire, this may only be done if the burning object(s) involved could feasibly crumble or if there is additional fuel for the fire nearby. If a target would receive more than 2 hazard damage from this expansion, they become Ignited, with a recurring damage equal to the damage they received. Disintegrate: '''Whenever you extinguish a flame, you may pay 1 Mana to have the burning object disintegrate. For Ignited targets, this causes them damage equal to their Ignite and damages their armor such that for all attacks rolled against them this combat, at least one non-10 success in the attacker's roll is considered a 10. '''Flamethrower: Whenever you make a Fire Magic attack, you may spend 1 Mana to calculate its range (and line of sight) from any open flame within 6 spaces of the caster (instead of from the caster). Extinguish the flame after making this attack. Bombardment: Whenever you make any type of attack, you may immediately attack the same target with Fireball (if you have Fireball) without paying its TP cost. This cannot trigger from itself. Kaboom ''(Prerequisite: Bombardment)'': Whenever you successfully ignite a target, you may then use a second Fire Magic attack on that target. Blazewave: '''Whenever you cast Fireball, you may pay up to 1 Mana for each space directly in between you and your target. For each Mana paid, you may ignite a space in the aforementioned path. Miscellaneous Abilities '''More Fire, More Mana: '''Increase your passive Mana draw by 1 for each fire within range 6 of you. '''Stoke the Furnace: '''Once per round, as an action, you may extinguish any number of flames within range 6 of you. For each flame extinguished, gain 5 Mana. This works exactly like your Mana ability except you don't do it at the beginning of the round. '''Pyre: '''Extend the flames from a cast of Bonfire an additional space. '''Magma Jet: '''Whenever you damage a target and Ignite them (this includes Touch of Flame and Fireball), you may also ignite anything in the two spaces behind your target (this sets fires for inanimate objects). '''Burning Cinder Fury: ''(Prerequisite: Flamethrower) Whenever you make an attack using Flamethrower, you may extinguish any number of other flames within 6 spaces of you (and also within appropriate range for the attack). For each flame extinguished this way, copy the attack made against the same target (for no cost). '''Napalm: '(Prerequisite: Wildfire and Blazewave) Your Wildfire and Blazewave effects can spread to non-flammable surfaces (including the ground). These surfaces do not take damage from the flames, and they follow the normal rules for extinguishing fire (ie, they cannot be reignited if used for Mana). Category:Magic Schools